


Когда ты под кайфом

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Unilock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок любит обдолбиться и позвонить Майкрофту посреди ночи. Зачем? Чтобы заняться развратным сексом по телефону. А зачем еще делать что-либо подобное?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда ты под кайфом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You're High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152627) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



Звонок мобильного доносится сквозь темноту, раскалывая гробовую тишину. Часы показывают два тридцать утра. Майкрофт проспал не больше часа. Сегодня ему нужно встать в семь.

Он тянется к мобильному. Глаза болят. Приходится прилагать громадные усилия, чтобы держать их открытыми. Но затем ему удается сфокусироваться на номере звонящего.

Шерлок.

Есть только три причины, по которым он звонит в такую рань:

  1. Его арестовали.
  2. У него передозировка.
  3. Он принял недостаточно героина, чтобы умереть, но совершенно обдолбан.



Майкрофт жмет кнопку «ответить». Сердце глухо стучит, становится трудно дышать. На самом деле он отчасти надеется, что это арест. Такую проблему решить проще всего.

— Маайки, — тянет Шерлок.

Боже. Ну почему это _всегда_ третий вариант?

— Привет, брат мой. — Майкрофт зевает. — Ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час?

— Это имеет значение?

— У некоторых из нас есть настоящая работа.

— Я голый.

Майкрофт делает глубокий вдох. Он должен повесить трубку. Он должен был повесить трубку еще в тот самый первый раз, когда Шерлоку было всего шестнадцать. Однако Майкрофт никогда не претендовал на звание порядочного человека. Он всегда гораздо лучше боролся с последствиями, чем избегал проблем. Пристрастие Шерлока к наркотикам только усилилось с годами. Университет не пошел ему на пользу. Все только сделалось еще доступнее. Единственная причина, по которой Майкрофт не рассказал мамуле, — он знал, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Если Шерлок хочет быть наркоманом, его практически невозможно остановить. Он мог просто смыться. И тогда Майкрофт потерял бы возможность за ним приглядывать.

— Ну же, давай… — Голос Шерлока становится низким. — Я уже почти возбудился для тебя.

Майкрофт говорит себе, что все не настолько плохо, как могло бы быть. В конце концов, они никогда не прикасались друг к другу таким образом. Не целовались. Не трахались. Это не делало происходящее правильным. Но возможно, чуть менее ошибочным?

Он до сих пор не повесил трубку и теперь чувствует легкий жар. Его член начинает вставать от одного лишь звука голоса Шерлока.

— Я буду твоей хорошей маленькой шлюхой, — бормочет Шерлок.

— Правда? — Майкрофту удается поддерживать определенный уровень контроля над голосом, однако он чувствует, что соскальзывает. Тонет. Сдается.

— Что бы ты со мной сделал? — Шерлок рвано дышит. Наверное, уже трогает себя. Паршивец.

— Ты в своей квартире? — сухо интересуется Майкрофт.

— Да.

— Что ж, полагаю, я мог бы сесть в машину и подъехать туда. И ты знаешь, что лучше бы тебе не кончать, пока я не приеду. Даже если ты подрочишь себе совсем чуть-чуть, я об этом узнаю. И накажу тебя должным образом. Можешь одной рукой держать телефон, но вторая должна лежать возле спинки кровати, пока я не разрешу тебе ее опустить.

Майкрофт слышит, как скрипят пружины матраса. Как шелестят простыни. Он никогда не может с уверенностью сказать, следует ли Шерлок его приказам. Но здесь самое главное — фантазия.

— Итак. Мы оба знаем, что ты не в состоянии вести себя прилично. — Майкрофт вздыхает. — Поэтому сразу по приезду я был бы вынужден наказать тебя за то, что ты ведешь себя как последняя шлюха. Твой сосед дома?

— Думаю, да, — шепчет Шерлок.

— Отлично. Я прошел бы прямиком в твою спальню, но дверь оставил бы открытой. Ты отвратителен и любишь аудиторию. Если бы твой сосед пожелал, я определенно позволил бы ему наблюдать, как я перекидываю тебя через колено и устраиваю хорошую взбучку. Уверен, он мечтал отшлепать тебя и не единожды. Полагаю, это помогло бы ему избавиться от негатива.

Проведя рукой вниз по обнаженному животу, Майкрофт просовывает пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов. Его член уже наполовину возбужден. Майкрофт обхватывает его ладонью и лениво поглаживает.

— Я бы обеспечил тебе надлежащую порку. — Он пытается сохранить дыхание ровным. — Остановился бы только тогда, когда твои очаровательные пухлые ягодицы приобрели бы изумительный алый оттенок.

— Я бы кричал и извивался. Просил прощения за свою развратность, за _наркотики_. _О, прости, Май. Прости меня… пожалуйста… больно…_ — Шерлок издает жалобный всхлип.

На самом деле образ Шерлока с текущими по щекам слезами не должен был возбудить Майкрофта так сильно. Но возбудил. Еще как возбудил.

— Я бы отпустил тебя только после того, как удостоверился бы, что ты _действительно_ усвоил урок. Я всегда чувствую разницу между настоящим раскаянием и твоими крокодильими слезами, Шерлок.

— Сомневаюсь, что смог бы мгновенно перестать плакать, — шепчет Шерлок. Хрипло, греховно. — Но я бы захотел сделать тебя счастливым. Поэтому я опустился бы на колени со слезами, скопившимися в уголках моих глаз. Втиснулся бы между твоих бедер и расстегнул молнию на твоих брюках. Спустил бы их вниз, вместе с этими нелепыми шелковыми боксерами, которые ты постоянно носишь, позволил бы твоему члену скользнуть меж моих губ.

Блядь.

Майкрофт усиливает хватку и начинает дрочить чуть быстрее. Он фантазировал об этом бессчетное количество раз. О том, какие ощущения подарил бы ему рот Шерлока, теплый и скользкий, с этими замечательными пухлыми губами. Он выглядит так, будто был создан, чтобы сосать член. Эта маленькая шлюха наверняка была бы _крайне_ _хороша_ и в таком деле.

— Я бы взял тебя глубоко. — Шерлок стонет. — Пока головка твоего члена не уперлась бы в заднюю стенку моего горла. Было бы трудно дышать. Возможно, я бы расплакался еще сильнее. Но я бы не сопротивлялся. Я бы позволил тебе трахнуть мой рот, _использовать_ меня.

— Ты бы не просто позволил мне сделать это, Шерлок. Мы оба знаем, что ты любишь чувствовать себя грязной дешевкой. Ты бы наслаждался каждой секундой.

— Ты бы кончил мне прямо в горло? — выдыхает Шерлок.

— Нет. Я бы зарылся пальцами в твои волосы и оттянул тебя от своего члена через пару минут. Ты по-прежнему держишь смазку в прикроватной тумбочке? Хотя бы иногда убираешь ее?

— Лежит возле меня на кровати.

— Я бы заставил тебя подготовиться. Так что давай. Один палец. Смажь его хорошенько. Но не толкайся сразу внутрь. Насладись ощущением.

Шерлок издает тихий хриплый звук. Майкрофт запросто может себе это представить. Как Шерлок кружит пальцем вокруг своей тугой дырки. Без сомнений, его член уже _истекает смазкой_. Подрагивает в нетерпении.

В последний раз Майкрофт видел Шерлока полностью обнаженным, когда они были гораздо младше. Но он видел его в купальных шортах в прошлом году, когда они всей семьей проводили выходные в Канкуне. Шерлок худой, но достаточно мускулистый. У него широкие плечи, от них тело сужается вниз к тонкой талии. Чертов ублюдок прекрасно осведомлен о своей привлекательности. Он усиленно дразнил Майкрофта на протяжении всей поездки. Разгуливал без рубашки, напивался и _хихикал_ , отправлял возмутительные смс посреди ночи.

— Хорошо. Скользни пальцем внутрь. — Майкрофт вынужден перестать дрочить. Он сжимает основание члена и замирает. Слишком возбужден. А ведь они еще далеко не закончили.

— _Ох_. — Шерлок стонет. Возможно, напоказ, но все равно сексуально. — Майк… так хорошо.

— Словно озвучка плохого порнофильма.

— Тебе нравится.

— Раз ты в состоянии разговаривать, значит, плохо стараешься. Добавь еще один палец. Ты же знаешь, где расположена простата? Или мне следует показать?

Шерлок хнычет, его голос дрожит. Держа руку неподвижно, Майкрофт начинает толкаться в кулак в погоне за звенящим нарастающим удовольствием. Его сердце колотится. Каждый вдох становится все тяжелее и короче.

— Ты готов для меня? — спрашивает Майкрофт так ровно, как только может.

— Да. _Пожалуйста_.

— Я бы оставил тебя прямо так, лежащим на спине. И медленно проник бы внутрь. Дал бы тебе достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению абсолютной заполненности.

Шерлок издает слабый звук. Тихий всхлип. Похоже, он в полной мере наслаждается стимуляцией простаты. Он довольно быстро теряет возможность связно мыслить. Майкрофт задается вопросом: Шерлоку больше нравится двигать пальцами, или он держит руку неподвижно и толкается бедрами?

— Надеюсь, одна из твоих рук все еще держит телефон, – многозначительно произносит Майкрофт.

— Да, сэр, — бормочет Шерлок.

— Хороший мальчик. Для начала я бы вбивался в тебя в устойчивом легком ритме. Я бы не стал ускоряться, пока не отыскал бы правильный угол, чтобы заставить тебя извиваться, рыдать и умолять о большем.

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, — стонет Шерлок. — Блядь. Мне нужно. Я… ах… жестче.

Слова горячими искрами рассыпаются по нервам, и Майкрофт начинает трахать свой кулак еще быстрее.

— Я бы сделал это. Оттрахал бы тебя тщательно и глубоко. Я бы закинул одну из твоих ног себе на плечо, чтобы ты не мог сопротивляться и не пытался все контролировать. Ты бы просто лежал на спине и _принимал_ меня.

— Могу я прикоснуться к своему члену? — с трудом выдыхает Шерлок.

— Еще нет.

Майкрофт закрывает глаза, слушая рваное дыхание Шерлока. Воображает, как толкается в пульсирующее тепло его тела. О, господи. На что это было бы похоже? Без сомнений, бледная кожа Шерлока раскраснелась бы от напряжения и возбуждения. Его темные кудри свились бы еще сильнее от влаги и пота.

— Ты хорошо умеешь скакать на члене, дорогой брат? — Майкрофт больше не может контролировать свой голос. Но это уже не важно.

— На твоем члене я был бы очень хорош.

Боже. Майкрофт вынужден остановиться. Удовольствие уже почти достигло апогея. Он сдерживает оргазм лишь благодаря безграничному усилию воли. Глубоко дышит. Хочет насладиться в полной мере, продлить удовольствие.

— Что ж. Тогда, возможно, я бы вышел из тебя и лег бы на спину, чтобы ты смог немного поработать, — говорит он, слегка отдышавшись.

— Я бы оседлал твои бедра и насадился бы на твой член, — шепчет Шерлок. — Я бы принял его целиком одним махом. Я бы трахал себя твоим членом. Получал бы удовольствие так, как мне хочется. Возможно, сначала мне бы пришлось немного покрутиться. Но потом я бы нашел ее. Я бы направил твой член прямо в нужную точку. Я был бы таким _громким_ , Майки. Соседи бы все слышали.

— Уверен, что слышали бы. Я бы опять шлепал тебя по заднице, потому что ты такая нетерпеливая маленькая шлюха.

— Мне бы понравилось.

— Конечно, понравилось бы.

— Я бы довел себя до состояния невероятно близкого к оргазму. Я бы _подпрыгивал_ на твоем члене. Отчаянно. Неистово. _Пожалуйста, Майки, пожалуйста… слишком много… прикоснись ко мне… мне нужно_ , — скулит Шерлок.

Снова горячие искры. Напряжение начинает разрастаться в основании позвоночника. Майкрофт пытается дышать сквозь него, но не может.

— Ладно, Шерлок. Прикоснись к своему члену. Прямо сейчас.

Шерлок ловит ртом воздух, издает несколько гортанных стонов.

— О, боже… правда? Я… _блядь_ … я кончаю.

— Да. Сделай это.

Еще один протяжный хныкающий звук. Затем кажется, будто Шерлок на мгновение перестает дышать. Майкрофт срывается. Удовольствие распарывает его, сжигает изнутри. Он напрягается. Его член дергается, разбрызгивая сперму по животу, и Майкрофт не в состоянии сдержать низкий стон.

От массивного выброса химических веществ «системой вознаграждения» мозга, он чувствует легкое головокружение. Несколько секунд блаженно дрейфует. Пустой. Удовлетворенный. Затем прохладный воздух начинает обволакивать его. Тишина возвращается. Он все еще слышит прерывистое дыхание Шерлока на другом конце телефона.

Он никогда не знает, что сказать в конце. Обычно просто кладет трубку.

— Ты еще здесь? — тихо интересуется Шерлок.

— Да…

Пауза затягивается почти на минуту, прежде чем голос Шерлока вновь оживает.

— Мы никогда не говорим о поцелуях.

— Нет. Полагаю, не говорим.

— Я бы хотел.

— Хм?

— Первое, что я бы сделал — поцеловал бы тебя.

— Ох.

Майкрофт снова слышит скрип матраса. Шерлок, по всей видимости, ворочается. Испытывает неудобство. Нервничает. Хотя бы раз прежде они оставались на связи так долго после оргазма?

— А если бы никто никогда не узнал?... Ты бы… хотел? — Шепот Шерлока едва слышен.

— Не уверен, что это было бы хорошей идеей.

— Секс почти никогда не бывает хорошей идеей, но, похоже, это никого не останавливает.

— У нас немного другая ситуация, Шерлок. Имею в виду…

— Причина, по которой общество отвергает инцест, кроется во врожденных дефектах вероятного потомства. Я не смогу от тебя забеременеть.

— Ты под кайфом. Это просто фантазия. На самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

— Я… — Шерлок замолкает. Повисает пауза.

— Спокойной ночи. — Майкрофт вздыхает.

— Спокойной ночи.

Майкрофт отключается. Он даже не стремится должным образом привести себя в порядок. Просто вытирает сперму пижамными штанами. Он примет душ утром, когда проснется.

Он переворачивается на бок и пытается очистить разум.

Его мобильный тренькает. Лучше не смотреть, он знает. Но все равно берет телефон в руки.

**А если бы я завязал с наркотиками? Тогда ты бы захотел меня? — ШХ**

Уставившись на сообщение, Майкрофт пытается расшифровать его значение. Всякий раз, когда он ненароком намекал на реабилитацию, Шерлок закатывал грандиозную истерику.

**Я хочу тебя несмотря ни на что, но это бы определенно помогло.**

**Ты бы трахнул меня? — ШХ**

**Мог бы.**

Майкрофт ждет несколько минут, затем откладывает телефон в сторону. Конечно, он хочет. Конечно, он мог бы.

Он никогда не думал, что Шерлок хочет его. По крайней мере, без героина. Шерлок никогда не любил брать на себя ответственность за собственные поступки. А значит, это просто наркотики. Разговоры поздней ночью, когда все вокруг выглядит не вполне реальным.

Возможно, Шерлок был серьезен. А может, проснется утром, удалит смс и забудет, что это когда-либо происходило.

Майкрофт медленно проваливается в сон, размышляя о губах Шерлока. Их поцелуи — то, о чем он обычно не позволял себе задумываться. Как ни странно, поцелуи кажутся более интимными, чем все остальное.

_Первое, что я бы сделал._

Погружаясь в забытье, Майкрофт изо всех сил пытается ощутить вину. Пытается вспомнить, что, вероятно, ему не следует любить своего младшего брата подобным образом.

Но он никогда не претендовал на звание порядочного человека. В конце концов, он всякий раз переступает через мораль и выбирает Шерлока. Возможно, будет лучше просто принять эти чувства.


End file.
